28 April 1983 (TOTP)
Show ; Name *Top Of The Pops ; Station *BBC One (TV) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1983-04-28 ; Comments *This was the fifth program hosted by David Jensen and John Peel during 1983. It was also the 999th TOTP, ie. one week prior to the 1000th show. This was the week's singles chart. *Former session artists Tears For Fears were new in at 22 with "Pale Shelter", although Peel had apparently lost interest in the band after their initial success with "Mad World" a year previously. Siouxsie and the Banshees spin-off The Creatures were also on the show with new single "Miss The Girl". The Human League, Heaven 17, New Order, all bands championed by Peel, were in the Top 20, as were Thompson Twins whose earlier material had been played by the DJ. *''...and that’s Galaxy. Now, what did you think of the song that won the Eurovision Song Contest? Ah, you too, eh? Well it’s ours now. Number 6, got up and finished sixth... this is Sweet Dreams!'' *''Jensen : Well as you may know I’ve been on holiday for the past couple of weeks. Peel : I didn’t know that actually. Jensen : Yes John, I was in the Far East. Actually I have a feeling you’re not going to enjoy this next bit of the programme. Peel : I think he’s probably right about this ‘cos what we’re going to see now is the laird’s holiday snaps, as it were, sort of set to music. And here he is messing about in Singapore. Jensen : Actually John, you’ve been away too, haven’t you? Peel : I have actually, yes. Very much the international man, me. The BBC sent me abroad, and here I am in Northern France doing the Eurovision, er, well the European chart.'' *''Here I am off the coast of France. This is me, that’s France. And we’re going to be investigating the TOTP European chart. Are we going to be hearing songs from Italy about l’amore... great bulky tenors singing? Or is it going to be maudlin songs from France about gigolos dying of consumption in basements? Well, actually no, unfortunately it’s neither of these things.'' *''Well here I am in Boulogne. And TOTP were decent enough to send me here on a day trip... they sent Jonathan King to Paris. Typical, isn’t it really?'' *''Trying to find a bit of a souvenir for Kid Jensen, but I don’t think it’s really trashy enough.'' *''The old fella outside the bar gave us a kiss after we’d finished filming. Haven’t washed since, and I rather suspect that he hasn’t either.'' *''14, “Temptation”... resisted, resisted... that’s Heaven 17.'' *''At 12, “Rosanna”... those transatlantic cuties, Toto.'' *''Kissing The Pink, and nice to hear whistling coming back in pop music.'' *''At 10, “Breakaway”... the multi-talented Tracey Ullman.'' *''At 8, “True Love Ways”... the multi-talented Cliff Richard.'' *''At No.6, “Let’s Dance”... the multi-talented David Bowie.'' *''And at No.2, it’s “Words”... the multi-talented F.R. David!'' *''Jensen : Next week it’s the 1000th edition of TOTP so that promises to be something really special. Peel : Indeed it does. It’s a specially extended programme and it’s going to be carried in stereo on Radio 1. Jensen : And there’ll be all sorts of exciting personalities. Peel : And the Radio 1 DJs have promised to come along as well.'' *This show was repeated on BBC Four on 9 March 2017. Tracklisting *Galaxy featuring Phil Fearon – Dancing Tight (20 in the chart as of the date of broadcast) *Sweet Dreams – I’m Never Giving Up (23) *David Jensen – Far East charts: *Paula Tsui – Fantasia (video clip) *China Doll – Chasing The Dragon (video clip) *Lam – Mirages (video clip) *Creatures – Miss The Girl (37) * John Peel – European charts: *Cook Da Books – Your Eyes – La Boum (video clip) *Hoffman and Hoffman – Rucksicht (video clip) *Mireille Mathieu and Patrick Duffy – Together We’re Strong (video clip) *Nena – 99 Luftballoons (video clip) *David Bowie – Let’s Dance (video clip) *Tears For Fears – Pale Shelter (22) *Kissing The Pink – The Last Film (24) *Spandau Ballet – True (1) (video) *The Kids From Fame – Friday Night (17) (audience dancing / end credits) Video Category:TV Category:1983